mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallram
Overview The town of Fallram has been a landmark on the border of the Kingdom of Elde-Nümeria ever since the formerly “incorruptible” Kingdom of Greater Nümeria was put to split through the conflicts that occurred between the King Henrik the Eldst (alt. “King Henrik the Elder”) and the nobility that used to stand behind his throne. Like many other towns before the fragmentation of the kingdom, the town of Fallram stands behind the throne of King Henrik and his emphasis on the traditions that defined the people for centuries. Name The name “Fallram” comes from an old Proto-Nümerian name (written down as “Fjělran”), which, according to oral tradition, is meant to translate to “Fjěl’s Town” which has led to debates about whether or not the name “Fjěl” could be referring to a warlord that could’ve discovered the region far before the actual conception of the Kingdom of Greater Nümeria before the beginning of the written histories. The name “Fjělran” was replaced by “Fallram” as the Proto-Nümerian language was replaced by the more refined, modern dialects. History The town of Fallram has a very vague history as the creation of the city had occurred before the transition from the lack of written languages to literature created the era of “the written histories”. Because of these issues, the town of Fallram can only be described through the deteriorated oral traditions. Nevertheless, Fallram has functioned as an old “base of support” for the kings of the Houndhartian lineage, all the way from the beginning to the now ageing Henrik the Eldst and the lineage’s emphasis on maintaining a healthy agrarian economy in the area, which has led to the kingdom’s dominance in the production of raw materials and food specifically. Geography Fallram is located by the river which is locally referred to as the “Eldstream” which leads out to the sea, giving the town a vaguely maritime-esqe climate despite being inland. Because of the location of the town, winter daytime temperatures rarely fall below freezing, which provides opportunities for farming throughout the year. Demography (To be expanded) Economy The town, as according to the views of King Henrik, focuses on maintaining a healthy agrarian society and economy. Even though the town is average in size, it cannot truly compete with larger settlements due to the relatively extreme differences in income between the farmers and the land owners. Despite that, the town’s adamant support of hard work and sheer, warrior-like grit has led to the town having a reputation of “good workers but harsh parents”. Culture The people of Fallram have a distinct culture that is dominated both by the importance of faith and the split of their people. It would be foolish to merely refer to them as only followers of Henrik’s views, for they could be defined by their harsh views on taboos such as magic and manners. Magic in specific has been struck hard by the harsh interpretation of Lysterism, which has led to magic being viewed as a direct, unacceptable violation of “the mortal binds” that are/were meant to prevent all beings in the realm from turning their minds into tools for abuse. Manners on the other hand are often viewed as important, for people should be able to respect the fellow man if they themselves expect respect. These views have led to the town of Fallram becoming a very tightly knit community that would rather seek peace than conflict.